


Unexpected

by Blue_Storm (Spillz)



Series: Zutara Month 2016 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillz/pseuds/Blue_Storm
Summary: A slip of the tongue leads Zuko to what might have been the best decision he's ever made.





	Unexpected

The air was sticky, the wind was still, and Zuko’s study might as well have been a sauna.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead right before it threatened to drip onto the land agreement the was looking over and sighed loudly, he just couldn’t get his mind to focus. 

“Gross.” a voice Zuko hadn’t heard in years commented, he looked up to see Katara leaning against his doorway, twirling water around her fingers and smiling at him.

“Katara!” He said, smiling back “You should have told me you were coming, I would have freed up some time today” 

“I think you get to blow off work to keep from offending visiting diplomats,” She said as she walked over, her eyes fell onto the stack of paperwork that Zuko had been trying to work through and she shook her head “You need an assistant Zuko, can’t you delegate anything?” 

“It’s actually a lot easier since Azula got back, but there’s still not enough qualified people who can be trusted.” He explained with a shrug, before standing from his desk to greet Katara properly “I can’t believe you’re here! It’s been too long.” 

And it had, Katara was more different than he could have imagined, regular meals and time to focus on her own training had left her stronger than when she’d been travelling with Aang. She was taller, obviously, and she’d cut her long hair to just above her shoulders. She made a move to hug Zuko but flinched away at the last moment

“What?” he said, suddenly anxious, but Katara was still smiling

“You smell terrible!” She said, laughing at Zuko’s shocked expression “I’m sorry, but you do”

“I, uh, the robes are really heavy and it’s so hot-”

“And you stink of sweat!” Katara cut off his excuses and hugged him anyway “I missed you” she said “Even if you smell like you haven’t had a bath since I saw you last” Zuko laughed setting Katara free from his sweaty embrace. 

“I missed you too,” he said, and he meant it, seeing her so changed and yet entirely the same had reminded him just how much 

 

“So what have you been doing since…” Zuko wasn’t entirely sure how best to bring up her break-up “-Since you’ve been travelling?”

“Oh you know, seeing old friends, going to new places, helping people.” She said “I like travelling, but I think this is going to be my last stop”

“Going back south?”

“I thought so, but I was there for Gran-Gran’s wedding and there isn’t that much left to do,” She said “I mean, I could be a teacher I guess”

“You’re a great teacher,” Zuko said, “I don’t know how you kept from yelling at Aang, he had no focus”

“I’m not sure that being more patient that Sifu Hot-head and The Blind Bandit is really much of a qualification, but thanks” Katara said, redirecting the bubble of water in her hand to fly around the room absentmindedly “I was going to act as an ambassador in Ba Sing Se, but since Suki’s been transferred there I think Sokka would probably be a better fit” Zuko smiled, even now that Azula was working with him, he couldn’t imagine her giving up a job like that just so he could hang out with his girlfriend, but for Katara it was barely even a decision

“What about the North?” He asked, “They’re still digging their heels in with the whole gender-equality thing, you’d be perfect for that”

“I was thinking that too, but when I was there a few months back I got kind of lonely,” She said, and Zuko nodded, he couldn’t think of anyone they knew who was living up there. Katara sighed, turning her focus to the water that danced around above them. Zuko watched her hands as she manipulated the state of her element, in fact, he had been so wrapped up watching her that he didn’t realise what she’d been doing until he felt cool snow land on his forehead

“How’s  that?” Katara asked, and Zuko was so relieved all he could do was nod vigorously as he leaned back in his chair “You really weren’t exaggerating about the heat, this office is like an oven” 

“Can you just move in here?” Zuko said without thinking, it came out before he could consider how they sounded. Katara raised her eyebrows as he flushed slightly pink “Sorry- I mean- of course, your welcome but you don’t have to-

“I don’t know what I’d do here, no offence Zuko, but I don’t exactly want to be your climate control.” she cut him off, and Zuko wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt the need to defend his accidental proposition, but he couldn’t seem to stop.   
“I’ve been sending ambassadors out to other nations, but I should probably have some here as well.” The fumbling idea was growing into something real, he did need people to represent other nations in court, and having Katara around would mean he had an ally, and he was pretty short on those.

“Are you offering me a job?” She asked, 

“I mean only if you want to, there’s no pressure or anything like-”

“Zuko that’s perfect!” Katara exclaimed before he could finish walking back his offer “I could actually help here, and I wouldn’t be stuck up north surrounded by boring old men”

“I mean, we have our fair share of those,”  Zuko said, and Katara laughed relief pouring out of her features and, despite the still soothing snowfall, Zuko felt his face warm-up. He’d done that, he’d made her laugh and smile and light up, and in that moment that was all he wanted to do. He remembered doing the same thing on his date in Ba-Sing-Se, and he’d spent years trying to do the same with Mai, but this was different somehow. 

He remembered sunset, years before when Katara had hugged him for the first time. He remembered how she’d looked like gold in the light and even though there was tragedy behind it, her smile then had seared itself into his mind.

Zuko had thought maybe he loved her back in that moment, he’d brushed it up to war and hormones, but every time he saw Katara smile he was reminded of that day, and never quite as much as now. They had never both been unattached and alone, but now, now she would be living here, working here. He’d see her every day, they’d eat meals together or he’d take her around the city or they’d stay up working by candlelight. He’d extended the offer as a friend, in a moment of madness, but he was suddenly excited by the prospect of it. And as Katara turned to face him, her smile still like sunlight, he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pretty unexpected update right? I'm well aware that I'm over a year late for this, but I'm also pretty sure there's been plenty of great content keeping you guys occupied in the meantime. Sorry!


End file.
